1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle sprocket assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle sprocket assembly having a bicycle chain protector attached to a sprocket element in response to relative rotational movement between the chain protector and the sprocket element.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One area that has been extensively redesigned over the years is the bicycle drive train. Specifically, manufacturers of bicycle components have been continually improving shifting performance of the various shifting components such as shifters, derailleurs, chain and sprockets.
One particular component of the drive train that has been extensively redesigned in the past years is the rear sprocket assembly. Specifically, rear sprocket assemblies have been designed with improved sprockets to provide smoother shifting. Also, rear sprocket assemblies have been provided with more rear sprockets (e.g., 7, 8, 9 or even 10 rear sprockets) to provide a larger selection of different gear ratios for the bicycle transmission. In any event, rear sprocket assemblies have also been provided with chain/spoke protectors adjacent the largest rear sprocket to prevent the chain from falling off the largest sprocket into the spokes.
Typically, the prior chain/spoke protectors are either attached to the rear hub or attached to the largest rear sprocket using an axial snap fit. One example of such a rear sprocket assembly using an axial snap fitted protector is model CS-LG60 manufactured and sold by Shimano, Inc. While these prior spoke/chain protectors generally work well, there has been a demand for a more durable spoke/chain protector that is also relatively lightweight, and relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle sprocket assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.